A New Perspective
by Nano Dream
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! Have you ever passed out one place, and woke up in another? Akemi finds herself deeper in the rabbit hole than she ever planned and the only one who can help her is... Inuyasha? Bad at summaries I know. :) Please R&R!
1. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Disclaimer:  I in no way own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I love the story and would never want to change it. Besides, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery!

Hey guys! This is my very first attempt at fan fiction (trembles slightly) its starts a little slow but I promise it gets more interesting as you read further. I hope you thoroughly enjoy it!

PG13 for violence, language, and adult situations in later chapters. ï

Prologue

_One Step Forward, Two Steps Back_

She kept herself perfectly still. Any wrong movement, any false breath and she would betray her position. And _he_ could be anywhere...

As the moments dragged on she resisted the overwhelming urge to fidget. She would have to act soon or she'd be found out, she knew she only had a small window of opportunity for her escape if any.

She crouched low, ready to spring into action at a moments notice. And, as her heart pounded furiously in her chest, she made for her escape. _Right leg, left leg, faster, **faster**_, she pushed herself forward with all her strength.

Stretching her hand out as she ran, she could almost touch the wooden edge of her goal when she caught a blur of red briefly from the corner of her left eye. _Too late_.

"Ka-go-me!" The familiar note of anger in his voice would have been enough for Kagome to recognize him even if nothing else would. "Where do you think you are going?" Inuyasha growled as he tossed his hair in irritation. "We don't have time for you to just come and go as you please."

As inevitable as the sunrise each morning, Kagome had known she was in for a fight whenever she planned to go home. Today, however, Kagome was in no mood for Inuyasha's admonitions. Placing her hands firmly on her hips, Kagome turned and looked Inuyasha directly in the eyes.

"Look Inuyasha, I told you, I have three different exams next week and I have to pass them or I have no chance to graduate this year! I'll only be gone a few days, and there is nothing _you_ can do to stop me." Kagome's brown eyes glinted with defiance.

Though slightly taken aback by Kagome's unusual amount of ferocity, Inuyasha was still unsatisfied. His own golden eyes glowered down at her as a breeze blew Kagome's raven hair into her face casually. Inuyasha folded his arms stubbornly.

"You should just quit that stupid hobby." He snorted in irritation. "It's a waste of time anyways."

Kagome's cheeks flushed a dark crimson as her whole body shook with anger. "My life may seem pointless to you but it's important to me!" She spat the words at Inuyasha as if their taste offended her. Spinning on her heels, Kagome flung her back pack onto her shoulders with such force she almost lost her balance, reclaiming it at the last second as she swung her legs over the wooden ledge and into the opening of the well.

"H-Hey! I'm not done talking yet!" Inuyasha shouted as he attempted to pull her back out of the well by her backpack.

"I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a..." Kagome forced her words through clenched teeth as she balled her hand into a fist. "I'm going HOME!" She shouted back as she slipped through the arm straps of her pack and pushed herself off the edge of the well. Just before Kagome felt the pull of her world overtake her, she remembered to add one last thing before she left. "AND DON'T FOLLOW ME!"

**Present Day Tokyo **

Although Kagome often found herself daydreaming of hot baths and warm beds while in the Feudal Era, those comforts did little to improve her sour mood on this occasion. "Stupid Inuyasha." Kagome would mutter at odd points during the evening, saying little else to anyone.

She was exhausted by the time she changed into her pajamas and dropped her body into bed. For an hour Kagome buried her head into her pillow and tried to fall asleep. But as she laid there in the dark and perfect stillness of the night, Kagome could do nothing but relive her fight with Inuyasha over and over in her mind.

Dark circles already forming underneath her brown depths, Kagome rolled onto her back and sighed in defeat. "Why can't he understand that my life here is important too? After all, this _is_ where I'm from..." Kagome mumbled to herself as she finally felt the first waves of sleep begin to wash over her


	2. An Unexpected Arrival

Chapter One

_An Unexpected Arrival_

"Nee-chan..." Souta's voice fluttered through Kagome's mind as she desperately tried to maneuver her way through a horrific maze of overdue assignments.

The towering stacks of paper were overwhelming, and somewhere in her mind Kagome knew that if she got a single answer wrong on any of them they would all come tumbling down upon her. "...the square root is seven..." Kagome mumbled as her body shifted.

"Nee-chan! You're going to be late, _again_!" Souta was practically screaming by the time Kagome's eyes flew open.

"Souta! Why did you guys let me sleep this long? I'm going to be late! Hurry and get out of here so I can get ready!" Kagome shouted at her unfortunate brother as she shoved him out of her doorway and into the hall.

Kagome slammed her door shut with such force that the resulting vibrations could be felt throughout the entire house.

"Kagome must have overslept again." Her grandfather mused as he continued to thumb through the newspaper for something of interest.

Kagome's mother simply smiled as she finished preparing Souta and Kagome's lunches for the day. "Kagome must have been working hard." Her mother clucked cheerfully as she poured another cup of tea for her father.

"I can't believe I overslept! This is not a positive beginning for the week." Kagome continued to berate herself as she threw everything she could find into her brothers extra backpack. _Since Inuyasha still has mine_. Fuming, Kagome flew down the stairs and headed for the front door.

"Kagome?" Her mother called from the kitchen. "Aren't you going to have some breakfast?"

"No time! I'll see you after school!" Kagome shouted back, already half-way down the path to the street.

Souta watched his sister disappear down the steps of their families shrine when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Souta, will you stop by your sisters school and drop this off?" His mother asked as she handed him both his and Kagome's lunches. "Kagome forgot it again."

Souta looked up and smiled as he turned to leave. "Yes Mama!" He called as he began his own journey to school.

Kagome was having a horrible day. It would have been bad enough dealing with the embarrassment of having her younger brother bring yet another item she had forgotten at home, but Kagome quickly found she knew almost nothing about her current assignments.

_And I thought I was doing better_, Kagome thought to herself glumly as she tried to keep up with the lesson that was being taught.

As Kagome struggled through the rest of the day she was beginning to doubt things could get much worse, when her instructor walked up to her desk during her last class.

"The principal would like to see you Miss Hiragashi." He spoke quietly as he handed her a hall pass, but to Kagome if felt as if the very voice of doom was speaking to her.

"Yes Sensei." Kagome managed to croak as her throat had suddenly gone very dry.

The walk down the hallways to her principals office was the longest journey Kagome ever remembered having to take. _If only Naraku had to take my place_. Kagome thought to herself as she neared her destination. _I bet he wouldn't last a week_.

As Kagome placed her hand on the doorknob, her stomach twisted into a knot that refused to settle down.

Principal Soto Wong's office could never be considered cluttered. A true minimalist, Principal Wong put his beliefs into every aspect of his life.

Besides his desk and the two uncomfortable chairs set in front of it for guests, the only other things in the room were a small framed print of the Kanji symbol for "persistence" and an equally small bonsai tree set on his otherwise barren desk.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably as she stood in the doorway waiting to be acknowledged.

Principal Wong looked up briefly from his stack of papers, "Miss Hiragashi, I presume?" Principal Wong surmised as he looked back down to his work.

"Yes Sir," Kagome answered softly. Though he had to be in his mid-forties, Soto Wong was still a man of great intimidation and stature. Both of which Kagome was feeling at the moment.

"Please sit down Miss Hiragashi, your mother should be arriving shortly." Principal Wong stated after a moment.

_My Mom_? Kagome thought to herself as the knot tightened in her stomach. _Why is my mom coming_?

Minutes dragged on like an eternity as Kagome sat quietly watching her principal do paperwork. _Stupid Inuyasha._ Kagome thought to herself over and over. _If I didn't have to fight with him every time I needed to come back here, I wouldn't be in this mess!_

A quiet knock on the door brought Kagome out of her musings with a start.

"Principal Wong? Mrs. Hiragashi is here to see you." His secretary quietly stated.

"Send her in." Principal Wong replied as he took one last glace at what he had been reading and set it back down onto his stack of papers.

Smiling as Kagome's mother walked in, Principal Wong rose from his seat to greet her. "Mrs. Hiragashi, it's so nice to finally put a face to your voice."

"And yours as well." Mrs. Hiragashi replied as she took her seat next Kagome.

_I didn't know mom had talked to my principal before_. Kagome thought to herself.

Principal Wong returned to his seat, wasting no time in the process. "I wish we could have met under happier circumstances..." He began, looking from mother to daughter. "Do you know what these are?" He asked as his hand motioned to the stack of papers in front of him. Kagome shook her head slowly, her mom sat quietly and waited. "This is Kagome's student file and permanent record," he began slowly, "in this file is a list of every absence Kagome has had for the last two years. As you know Mrs. Hiragashi, we had worked out a prior arrangement last year which enabled Kagome to pass her grade."

Kagome was shocked. She had known nothing about her mothers past conversations with her principal. _All the trouble I cause her, just so I can go to school_. Kagome thought to herself as she felt a great weight settle on her heart. Hard as she try, she always seemed to cause problems for the people she loved.

"Yes of course Mr. Wong." Kagome's mother replied. "And again I can never thank you enough."

"Think nothing of it." Mr. Wong said, seeming pleased by the unexpected praise. "Unfortunately," He began again, returning to his former seriousness. "Since the excessive amount of absences have continued into this year, I can no longer overlook the problem. I'm afraid I can think of no way for Kagome to catch up in her classes enough to pass her grade this year."

His words seemed to hit Kagome like an atomic bomb. _Not pass? I have to pass!_ Kagome thought in misery. _Could the others really be right? Should I just give up?_ Just as Kagome was about to surrender she felt a strong hand cover her own. Kagome's mother looked over to her and smiled reassuringly. _My mom hasn't given up on me_. She thought to herself, hope returning slightly.

"Isn't there anything we can do to make it up?" Kagome's mom asked him after a moment.

"Well, I really don't think..." Principal Wong was cut off mid-sentence by the sound of his intercom.

"Sir?" He secretary spoke from the other room.

"I told you I'm in a meeting." He answered shortly.

"Yes Sir I understand, but it's Mr. Yutori on the phone and he says it's important." His secretary sounded quite insistent.

Mr. Wong sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm so sorry for the interruption. Please forgive my rudeness." He apologized to Mrs. Hiragashi and Kagome as he picked up the receiver to his phone.

"Toshi-sama, how are you?" Mr. Wong smiled briefly at the response he got. "So what is so important that you must talk to me now?" He paused, his smile slowly vanishing. "I see...why wasn't I informed of this first? It's a problem on my side, I can't understand why they wouldn't have contacted me immediately." Another pause. "Alright...yes...I can find someone I think..." His voice trailed off as his gaze fixed onto Kagome for a moment. "I'll contact you as soon as I can." And with that, the conversation ended. For a moment he was silent.

"Mrs. Hiragashi." Principal Wong started, trying to find the words for what he was about to suggest.

"Yes Mr. Wong?" Mrs. Hiragashi asked. Her hand had yet to leave her daughters.

"I think there may be a way we can help each other." He paused for another moment. "It seems the family that had signed up for our Student Exchange Program is now, for various reasons, unable to have one of our exchange students stay with them. I would not try this hard to find a replacement family and bring her over under normal circumstances." He looked at there questioning faces, "her father, whom I was just speaking to, is a very old, very close friend of mine and has asked for my personal help.'

"If you were to agree to take her in, I could consider this as a special extra credit assignment. And, if Kagome agrees to continue catching up in all of her classes, I believe I could justify giving Kagome a passing grade." Principal Wong finished and waited for their reply. He had never heard of anything more unorthodox in all his years as an educator. But Toshi Yutori was the closest thing he had ever come to having a brother, and he would do anything for him and his daughter.

Kagome had turned as white as snow from the choice she had just been given. She looked at her mother, eyes churning with questions.

"Kagome," her mother started softly, "it's your choice, I will support you either way." Though reassuring, Kagome didn't find this answer very helpful. _Why don't you just quit that stupid hobby...It's a waste of time anyways_. Inuyasha's voice resounded through her thoughts, as did the anger it had caused her before. _I don't want to give up school! It would be like...giving up my life._

"Miss Hiragashi?" Her Principal was speaking to her.

"Yes. I want to do it." Kagome said the words so quietly she wasn't even sure she hadn't imagined saying them.

Principal Wong's face lit up with relief. He could keep his promise to his friend, and help his student at the same time. He hadn't felt that pleased in what seemed like forever.

Kagome, however, felt no relief in her actions. _How can I possibly have someone stay with me? There's just no way I can do it_. She screamed at herself to tell him no, but she simply couldn't bring the words to her mouth.

"Oh! How exciting!" Kagome's mother smiled.

_How can she be excited about this? _Kagome thought, dumbfounded.

"Her name is Akemi Yutori. She is an American and she is in the same grade as Kagome." Principal Wong smiled as he told them the information.

"Akemi's airplane arrives tomorrow morning. I can volunteer to pick her up from the airport if you like and I'll arrange for them to be in the same classes..."

Kagome barely heard a word he was saying. All she could hear was the shouting from the fight she would be in when Inuyasha discovered what had happened. But her principal was still talking, and she really _should_ be listening.

"...after all her paperwork is taken care of we should be arriving at your house sometime mid-morning. I'm sure Kagome and Akemi will get along quite well. They both seem to lead fairly interesting lives." Principal Wong half-smiled at his words. "Well, I suppose you two have some things to prepare before Akemi gets here. Thank you both for being so patient with me today. I am truly glad that we could find a solution together."

Kagome was numb from her meeting with her principal. _A houseguest? How long did he say she would be staying?_ Kagome couldn't remember, she hadn't really been paying attention after her initial decision. Kagome and her mother walked in silence on their way home, neither one seemed quite sure what to say.

"Mama?" Kagome asked after awhile. She wanted to scream out that she had made a mistake, that they had to go and tell him they couldn't possibly do it, but the words remained firmly stuck in her throat.

"Kagome, this is quite exciting, don't you think?" Her mother asked cheerfully. "I suppose we are just fortunate to have so many great adventures."

Kagome could only smile and nod. Her mother was always so positive. _At least I can always count on her_. Kagome thought with smile. "How long did Mr. Wong say she was going to stay?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"I believe it was, six months." Her mother answered calmly.

"Six months!" Kagome forgot to move her feet for a moment. _Six months?_ _How am I supposed to make this work?_ With that thought, Kagome returned to gloomy silence and did not speak again the rest of the walk home.

Kagome and her family spent the rest of the day preparing for their houseguest. No one had mentioned the Feudal Era. No one had to.

As much as they wanted to, they simply could not think of a way around it. It had been decided that Akemi would stay with Kagome in her room, since they had nowhere else to put her. Which presented Kagome with even more of a problem. How could she explain her absences with the girl staying in the same _room_ with her? She simply could think of no way.

At dinner everyone ate in silence, all with the same unspoken question. Kagome's grandfather was the first to speak.

"So have you decided to stay here with us?" He asked as casually as he could, but the words sounded strained, and everyone could feel the tension in the air.

"No." Kagome didn't mean to sound short, she just couldn't think of anything else to add.

"What about Inu-nee-chan?" Souta asked after a moment. Kagome's mother and grandfather stopped eating and waited for her reply.

"I don't know..." The truth was, Kagome had done nothing but think about Inuyasha since she had agreed to take on an exchange student.

"But Kagome..." Her grandfather started.

"I just don't know." Kagome stopped him tiredly and rose from the table. "I'm going to get some sleep now. Goodnight everyone." Kagome turned away and walked up the stairs to her room.

But Kagome didn't sleep. She sat on her bed and stared out the window for hours. _Why had this fallen on me too? How can I manage?_ Tears of frustration welled in her eyes as she waited for the morning to come.


	3. Akemi Yutori

Chapter Two

_Akemi Yutori_

The plane ride was far too long for Akemi's tastes. The airline food was inedible, there were noisy children surrounding her, and the in-flight movie was something with Sylvester Stallone. She decided to decline the earphones to watch it.

Her father, Toshi Yutori was a well respected detective for the Seattle Police Department and as such had gained more than a few grudges against him in his years in the force. He worked almost constantly, the only time the two would be found together was when Toshi would train his daughter in the weight room between his shifts. _You can never be too prepared_, was what he would always tell her when Akemi would whine that she would prefer to do something _other _than fight him all the time.

Although she would have never admitted it to her father, Akemi secretly looked forward to their daily workouts. She missed her father while he was on cases and when they had their training sessions, Akemi could at least be sure she would see her father once a day.

She had always been good at fighting too. _"It's the one thing I inherited from my father."_ She would joke to the other officers when they commented on her fighting skills. And as the years flew by, that statement seemed more true, until soon it had become a daily ritual for the officers off-duty to arrive at the weight room when Akemi got there and wait for their chance to teach her what they knew.

Since she could remember, Akemi had always been at that precinct in her spare time, and the other officers had grown so fond of her that she became the unofficial _daughter of the department_. And although she loved all the people there, it only served as a reminder to her how little of her father she actually got to see.

"Attention Passengers," Akemi looked up as the captain's voice came on over the loudspeaker. "Please fasten your seatbelts, we will be arriving at Henada in about five minutes. Thank you for flying Japan Air, and have a safe, and wonderful journey."

Akemi fastened her seatbelt, feeling nothing of the excitement her father had promised her. Arriving at a foreign country where the first family didn't want her and the second was stuck with her because they had to be? She couldn't find much excitement about that.

_At least I'll get off this damned plane soon_. Akemi thought as she attempted to console herself. _That's something to look forward to I guess_.

Akemi watched the other passengers watch the planes arrival from their windows. Her window remained shut. _I don't care about any of this_, Akemi thought apathetically. _He should never have made me leave him, I just don't belong anywhere I guess_.

Akemi felt her stomach lurch slightly as the airplane descended from the sky and landed safely in its air strip. While the other passengers in the plane got up from their seats hurriedly, Akemi sat and watched them pass. She didn't wish to have to struggle to get to a place she didn't even want to be.

When the last person walked past her, Akemi rose slowly from her seat and retrieved her bags from the overhead compartment, removing a smaller bag from her backpack and slipping it down her pants. _Just in case customs doesn't like the look of me_. She smirked to herself as she made her way to the front of the plane. _Just like dad says "You can never be too careful."_

The airport seemed as crowded as the airplane. A sea of faces assaulted Akemi as she walked into her terminal.

"Thank you for flying with us." The stewardess chirped as Akemi walked past. Akemi only nodded in the stewardesses direction.

To any other American, this scene may have seemed intimidating, but Japanese was as natural to Akemi as English and she felt more fascination than fear at the fact that she would be speaking it almost exclusively during her stay.

She only had to wait a moment for her luggage to appear on the turn belt, and upon retrieving it, Akemi began to look for her escort. She knew of her "Uncle Soto" from pictures and phone calls, but she had never actually met the man.

_But dad trusts him, and that's more than enough proof for me_. Akemi strained her neck to see over the faces, trying to spot Soto from there. She had almost given up when she spotted a hand above the crowd holding a sign that said **_Akemi Yutori_**.

Almost faint with relief, Akemi pushed her way through the throng with a trail of baggage behind her that was tied together by one of her shoelaces.

"Uncle Soto?" She asked the man with the sign. He looked familiar, but she couldn't be sure if it was him or not.

"Akemi! You have grown so much since your last picture." Soto wrapped his arms around the girl his friend called _daughter_. "How is your father doing? I was only able to speak with him briefly yesterday."

Akemi looked away. "So was I. I think he's fine though." She answered as cheerfully as she could, though her feelings could not match her tone.

Soto cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I see, well, you're going to have a wonderful time here Akemi. Japan is the most beautiful place in the world." He beamed as he talked, remembering something pleasant.

"Who am I staying with?" Akemi asked after they had gotten into Soto's car. She didn't even feel like knowing really, but she could think of nothing else to talk about.

"Oh, the Hiragashi's; a wonderful family. The daughter, Kagome, has always been a dedicated student." Soto felt a slight pang at the word _dedicated_. Perhaps that wasn't the most appropriate word...

"Is she my age?" Akemi asked as an afterthought.

"Yes, and I believe she has a younger brother." Soto went on to explain. "It should be quite an interesting place for you to stay, the Hiragashi's are a shrine family and have a rich and full history..."

Akemi's mind drifted back to Seattle and the final meeting she had with her father.

"_I know you don't want to leave Akemi but I think this is the best thing right no. Because of the people who are after me, I can't be sure you'll be safe."_ Her father's voice resonated in her ears.

"_Look, I know you're worried about me because of everything that's happened this year. But I'm really better, I swear. Just let me stay, I want to stay with you Papa! What if you get hurt while I'm gone?"_ Her own voice sounded small and shaky compared to her fathers, she had always hated feeling weak next to him. Akemi absently fingered the cloth stockings on her arm, lost in thought.

"_I know you're better Little One, but I still think this will help your perspective. And you shouldn't worry about me, I'll be just fine."_ Her father had smiled then, one of his rare, secret smiles that were reserved only for her. _"I will miss you though Akemi. Don't forget about your Papa when you're all the way across the world."_

She had said nothing after that, just _I love you_ and _goodbye_. How could she still tell him no? Akemi would have done anything if her Papa had asked. But she couldn't help but feel a sting of bitterness as she boarded her plane alone, he had been unable to see her off.

"We're here Akemi." Soto's voice brought Akemi out of her reverie as she looked out the window and saw the long steps up to her new home.

_Haven't these people heard of and escalator?_ Akemi thought to herself as she grabbed her shoelace and fastened her luggage together once again to make the assent.

Once they had reached the top Akemi turned to see that Soto was slightly out of breath from the excursion. _He must not be an overly religious man_. Akemi smirked at the thought and followed him down the path towards the Hiragashi's residence.

Mrs. Hiragashi was at the doorway waiting for them. She immediately struck Akemi as a kind person. Slender and demure, Mrs. Hiragashi gave Akemi a sense of ease that she sorely needed. Mrs. Hiragashi's eyes widened slightly with surprise when she first saw Akemi, but if that surprise had remained, she gave no sign of it.

"Hello Akemi, I'm Mrs. Hiragashi. We are so pleased to have you stay with us." She spoke sincerely, though Akemi was still aware of the reasons she had ended up with them.

"Thank you Mrs. Hiragashi, I am honored by your hospitality." Akemi replied respectfully.

Soto seemed almost relieved. "Yes, I must thank you again for all of your efforts." He beamed as she clasped Mrs. Hiragashi's hand in gratitude. "I am truly sorry I cannot stay longer, but I have some pressing work ahead of me tonight and I must get started on it." He bowed respectfully to Mrs. Hiragashi and then turned to Akemi.

"I shall see you at the school tomorrow Akemi. I hope you have a nice time with the Hiragashi's." Soto spoke as he put his hand on Akemi's shoulder.

"I'm sure I will." Akemi replied with forced politeness. _I can see why he and my father get along so well. Both have time for nothing but their work_. She thought to herself as she watched him walk away.

"Akemi-chan, Kagome is in her room preparing things for you. Would you like to go up and put your things away? After you're done lunch should be ready." Mrs. Hiragashi smiled as she motioned up the stairs.

"Yes, thank you." Akemi replied, suddenly feeling very drained. _I wonder what Kagome's like_. Akemi found herself thinking while she pulled her suitcases up the stairs.

For the first time since she was very small, Akemi found herself completely alone. The thought terrified her, and she loathed that feeling. _You've spent your whole life making sure you can take care of yourself and you're scared of a small family?_ Disgusted with her own weakness, Akemi pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind.

_Let's see, a bathroom...a boys room...ah, this must be Kagome's room._ Akemi stopped at the last door in the hallway. It took her a moment to quell her hearts pounding enough to make herself quietly knock on the door.


	4. First Impressions

Chapter Three

_First Impressions_

Kagome had finished the space she made for Akemi. With the little amount of room she had, Kagome found it a challenge to try and accommodate another person. After many experiments, they eventually decided to buy a small futon that could fit underneath Kagome's bed during the day, then pulled out at night next to Kagome's bed. _I hope she's not Closter phobic. _Kagome thought as she put her clothes to one side of the closet.

Kagome had decided at the beginning of the day that she wouldn't think about Inuyasha or the consequences of having a roommate. _It's too complicated right now for me to worry about everything_. Kagome tried to justify herself, feeling she may have fell short of doing so.

There were moments in the day that she found she was actually excited to see what Akemi would be like. She had never known someone from another country, _maybe she can help me with my English homework_. That thought brightened her mood a little. It might not be that bad, really. _Of course, that's when you leave out Inuyasha and the others..._ Kagome pushed her intrusive thoughts once again to the back of her mind.

A quite tap on the door startled Kagome back to reality. _That must be her._ "I'm coming." Kagome called from her bed.

Walking over to the door, Kagome felt her stomach flutter up into her chest, causing her breath to catch in her throat. She opened the door, her jaw drooping slightly from surprise.

When Principal Wong had told Kagome that Akemi Yutori was an American, she had assumed he had meant Japanese American. But clearly Kagome had been wrong to assume such things.

The first thing Kagome noticed was that Akemi was at least an inch and a half taller than her. Her intensely red hair was styled straight and hung a little below her shoulders. Her large grey eyes were almost metallic and when the sun caught them at certain angles, they would glint like silver. Dressed in baggy grey cargo pants and a cropped leather coat, Kagome only saw hints of lightly freckled pale flesh underneath.

"Hello, I'm Kagome, you must be Akemi." Kagome recovered quickly from her initial shock and ushered Akemi into her room.

"It's nice to meet you Kagome. Akemi replied with a practiced calm. "I like your room." She added, hoping to strike up some kind of conversation.

"Oh, thank you. It's the most comfortable place in the world to me." Kagome answered nonchalantly, but an odd note in her voice made Akemi wonder if there was more to that statement than Kagome said.

"Well..." Kagome struggled against the pending silence. "Let me show you around." She suggested. Akemi set her bags down and shrugged in approval. "This, of course, is my room." Kagome waved vaguely. "I cleared a space for your clothes in my closet." She opened her closet door and helped Akemi place her things there temporarily.

"Thank you..." Akemi flushed slightly. "You didn't have to go through all that trouble."

"Oh!" Kagome's eyes lit up as she moved over to her bed. Reaching underneath, Kagome pulled out the futon. "And this is your bed while you stay here."

Akemi found this situation so funny that she almost cracked a smile, but she caught herself and instead gave a smirk. "Looks like we're going to be _close_ friends."

Kagome laughed nervously at Akemi's remark. Her mind trailed back to Inuyasha. Shaking her head, she cleared those thoughts once again from her mind. "How 'bout I show you the shrine?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Yeah, that'd be cool." Akemi replied casually. She took off her jacket and laid it on one of her suitcases. She followed Kagome out of the room, noticing a glimmer of pink from the corner of her eyes. Akemi turned her head discretely and saw two small gems in a bottle. The looked as if they were ordinary rose quartz, but something felt strange about them. It was almost as if they had their own inner glow.

"Yaow!" Akemi jumped back.

"What is it?" Kagome whipped her head around, half-expecting to see Inuyasha Standing in front of Akemi. _Oh god! Not now!_ She thought frantically. But, there was no one.

"Oh, I...uh...think I stepped on something." Akemi fumbled for the words. In truth Akemi didn't know what had just happened. "Could you, show me where the bathroom is?"

"Of course." Kagome smiled, feeling a little nervous at Akemi's sudden outburst. "It's that door on the left." She pointed down the hall.

"Thanks, I'll meet you downstairs if you like." Akemi pushed the door open and rushed inside.

"Okay, see you in a minute." Kagome called through the door. _Not here five minutes and already something weird is going on_. "Why does weirdness follow me like this? Kagome muttered to herself as she walked down the stairs.

"Ah Kagome, how are you getting along with Akemi?" Her mother asked her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Alright I guess." Kagome heaved a sigh. _I've been gone for a couple of days now. Inuyasha will come looking for me soon_. Kagome looked out her kitchen window to the yard, lost in gloomy thoughts.

As soon as the door shut, Akemi ripped off her pants. Her thigh was badly burned where her pouch had been resting. Pieces of cloth were stuck to her skin and it took all her discipline not to cry out when she pulled them off.

Akemi picked up the pouch she had hidden on her person while she was on the plane. It only had one object in it. "Papa's pendent." Akemi breathed to herself. _It was still okay_. When her papa had found her, he was wearing this pendent. She remembered he had called it his good luck charm. _You see, I wore this, and then I found a daughter_. He told her when she would ask him about it.

The pendent was a dark red oval, and looked like polished glass. It was as large as Akemi's fist and fairly heavy, a thick cord of leather was used as its chain.

It had been in the Yutori family for generations. Something a mother would hand down to their daughters. Her papa had been an only child and was childless when his mother died, so he had inherited it.

Toshi had never married and had begun to wonder if the pendent would stay with him forever. So, when Akemi came to him, he took it as a sign, giving it to her.

Akemi usually never took it off, but when her friends teased her about being strip-searched in customs, she began to get worried and decided to hide it down her pants for the rest of the journey. She had almost forgotten it was there when she had been burned.

_How can a pendent burn flesh? Did I have a firecracker stuffed in there as well or something?_ Akemi didn't understand and wasn't sure she was ever going to. A true skeptic, Akemi was unable to even think about the possibility of mysticism involved.

Turning to the mirror to fasten the pendent around her neck, Akemi watched her figure, noticing the dull grey of her eyes from hours of exhaustion. "I need to start getting sleep." Akemi commented to herself as she opened to door to go down stairs.

"Sorry it took so long." Akemi averted her eyes from Kagome and the others, hiding the events of the last few minutes.

"That's alright Akemi." Mrs. Hiragashi was smiling brightly. "You came just in time. Lunch is ready."

Akemi smiled and sat down next to Kagome. "Maybe after lunch you can show me the shrine like you were saying?"

Kagome felt herself relax a little. _She must have just had a long flight_. She concluded, thinking no more of the outburst upstairs. "Of course." She replied outwardly. "Let's eat."

Akemi was still thinking about upstairs but was finding herself drawn to the fried eggs in front of her. "Thank you, I'm starving!"


	5. Homesickness

Chapter Four

_Homesickness_

"Your home is truly beautiful Kagome." Akemi remarked as both girls sat below the shrine tree. They had just finished Kagome's tour of her families home. Having gotten over the initial awkwardness of their first introductions, both seemed more relaxed with one another.

Akemi had found that she may not hate Japan as much as she thought she would. It _was_, after all, where her father was born, where his whole family came from. _And because of him, _she supposed, _I'm now a part of here as well_.

Akemi suddenly felt a very strong wave of homesickness for her father. She missed him terribly. _He should be here with me_. Her father had never left her side before now, and she felt almost lost without him at times. He hadn't seemed like himself when she had left either, he never would have sent her away needlessly.

"Akemi?" Kagome asked after a moment. Akemi seemed upset about something, and though Kagome didn't know her well yet, she still felt an overwhelming urge to help any way she could.

"Oh, yeah...sorry." Akemi snapped out of her thoughts. "Guess I'm just a little homesick. I've never been out of America before, it's taking some adjustment on my part."

Kagome smiled warmly as she tucked her feet under her knees. "Tell me about your home." She suggested, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well," Akemi began, her eyebrow raised slightly. "I live with my dad in Seattle. Besides school and stuff I hung out at his work a lot, he's a detective with the police department." Akemi paused for a moment, her storm colored eyes soft with the memory of home. "We lived just outside the city, right next to the ocean. From my room I could see a perfect view of the sunset every evening. I used to sit next to my window for hours." Her eyes swirled in dark grey, as if there might be a rain storm at any moment. "My dad said he bought that house just because I loved that room so much." Something seemed to have lodged in Akemi's throat and she found she was unable to continue.

"What about your mom?" Kagome asked, trying to change the subject for Akemi's sake.

"Never had one." Akemi replied with a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Kagome flushed with embarrassment. "Oh..."

Akemi cocked her head to one side, reflecting on Kagome's reaction. "My father adopted me when I was four." She smirked slightly. "Well, he _found _me first actually. He was on patrol one night and found me alone in a park. I was so young, I had no idea what had happened to me. He waited six months, but, no one came to claim me. So, he decided to keep me himself, and here I am."

It was a lot for Kagome to process at once. _What do I say to a story like that?_ Kagome was at a loss. Akemi eyes stormed far away for a moment. Then, sighing a little, she shook her head and smiled.

"What about you Kagome? What's your life like?" Akemi asked.

Kagome's cheeks flushed again, "uh, it's pretty normal I guess. I go to school and hang out with friends." _And fight horrible demons with the mystical powers of a Miko_ Kagome felt it was better to leave that thought in the back of her mind where it belonged. "And then I spend time with Mama, Souta, and grandpa." _When I'm not searching for shikon shards five hundred years in the past_. "Pretty usual I guess." _Liar_.

"Well," Akemi suddenly stood, slapping the dirt off her clothing. "I suppose I should probably unpack my things, since it looks like I'll be here for quite some time." She turned to Kagome and offered her hand to assist her up. "Would you like to show me where exactly you want me to put everything?"

"Of course." Kagome agreed, glad to finish their earlier conversation. _It's still firmly in the back of my mind_. Kagome cast a quick glance towards the sacred well as they walked back to the house.

Despite the length of her trip, Akemi had packed surprisingly little. She had two suitcases, a large duffle bag and her backpack.

"I can just keep my clothes in those." Akemi remarked as Kagome had started to open the first of the two suitcases.

"Don't be silly, I have plenty of room for you to put your clothes in my closet." Kagome opened the suitcase the rest of the way. It was filled with various styles and colors of jeans and cargo pants on side, and on the other, Akemi had a few t-shirts, some tank tops, and a couple of plain sweatshirts, one black and one grey.

"You don't have to do that." Akemi watched as Kagome put her clothes on hangers and placed them in the empty side of the closet.

"I don't mind." Kagome smiled as she continued to put away Akemi's clothes.

Akemi sighed and grabbed her duffle bag. She had packed her army boots, just in case. It seemed silly now that she was here, but while she was packing for this trip, her fathers voice floated through her mind. _You can never be too prepared_. An influence on her even when he wasn't there.

Pulling them out of her bag, Akemi placed them in the empty corner of Kagome's closet and returned to her duffle bag. Checking to see that Kagome was occupied, Akemi pulled out a rolled towel and silently laid it out on the bed. A flash of silver told her everything she needed to know and she quickly rolled the towel back up and put it back in her bag. _I knew it would get past customs alright_. She thought to herself as she continued to unpack.

Kagome had finished with the first suitcase and moved to open the second. It was filled with undergarments. Flushing slightly, Kagome quickly put them on the top shelf of the closet.

She had expected to find the other side filled similarly, but to her surprise it was filled partly with socks, and partly with arm sleeves of various colors. _I wonder why she has all of these for?_ Kagome figured that it must be a style in America, but she wasn't entirely convinced. Deciding the push that thought, like some many others recently, to the back of her mind, Kagome finished off the last suitcase and turned to find Akemi placing her whole duffle bag on the bottom of the closet.

"To many things to worry about right now." Akemi stated offhandedly, turning to pick up her backpack and ending the discussion. "I think I'll just leave this one as it is as well." She added, throwing it on top of her duffle bag.

Souta popped his head into the door and momentarily stared at Akemi.

"What is it Souta?" Kagome asked, fairly annoyed by her brothers rudeness.

Souta blinked and flushed slightly. "Mama says it's time for dinner and to come get you two." Souta looked over at Akemi again. "Is that _really_ the color of you hair?" He blurted suddenly, unable to look away.

Akemi's eyebrow rose incredulously "Last time I checked." She answered. "Is that _your_ real hair color?" She asked with a half smile.

Souta flushed even deeper. "Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." He said after a moment, looking over at the mortified face of his sister.

"Don't worry about it. Souta, right?" Akemi chuckled as he nodded. "I appreciate your inquisitive nature." Smirking at her choice of words she brushed a blood red strand out of her eyes.

"Shall we eat?" Kagome spoke suddenly as she stood, frightening both Akemi and Souta with her abruptness.

Exhausted, Akemi had gone to bed almost as soon as she had finished eating. Saying her goodnights to the people who had taken her in, Akemi dressed in her pajamas and burrowed underneath her blankets, waiting for the morning to come.

Kagome stayed awake a little longer, craving the feeling of normality she felt when she spent time with her family. _I wonder what Inuyasha and the others are doing_. Kagome was half tempted to jump through the well for a quick visit, but knew that it would probably just cause even more problems if she did.

_I don't feel like fighting with him right now. That will come soon enough anyways._ Feeling suddenly as if she were jet-lagged as well, Kagome bid her family goodnight and headed up to her room.


	6. Secrets Revealed

_Sigh_ Still no new reviews... :(

Here's the next chapter for you guys, I hope you like it. If you do or don't please R&R so I know you're out there.

Attica

Chapter Five

_Secrets Revealed_

_She's been gone two days_ Inuyasha huffed as he looked down the well. "Feh, stupid Kagome. What a brat." He crossed his arms stubbornly. _How long does she plan to stay this time?_ Inuyasha kicked at the ground as he continued to stare into the well.

"Inuyasha." Miroku's voice spoke from behind him, causing Inuyasha to jump. He had been paying so much attention to the portal and wondering about Kagome, he had completely let his guard down.

"Shut up." Inuyasha snapped, flushing slightly as he turned towards the forest, ignoring that such a well even existed at the moment.

"I didn't say anything." Miroku replied indignantly.

"I know what you're going to say." Inuyasha lifted his chin slightly. "Why should _I_ always have to go to _her_?" _Why do I always have to be the bad guy?_

"Because _your_ always the one who's wrong." Miroku's tone was sardonic.

"Feh." Inuyasha snorted derisively. _It's not like this is any different than usual. Kagome just likes to pick fights with me._

"You can't expect Kagome to give up her life in her time Inuyasha. No more than she could expect of you." Miroku rose his eyebrows in emphasis.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Inuyasha growled, his hackles rising. _He's talking about Kikyo again_. These conversations seemed to always find their way to that particular topic. _How can he compare my situation with Kikyo to this? Do they really think I abandon Kagome when Kikyo's around?_

"You know exactly what I mean Inuyasha, I shouldn't have to spell it out for you." Miroku replied calmly. _We're never going to collect the all the shikon shards if Inuyasha keeps pissing Kagome off every week, causing her to run home. _Miroku had begun to wonder if they were ever going to complete their task.

"That's irrelevant Miroku. I'm still here to look for the shards. The simple fact is that we have a job to do here that can't be done without Kagome. She shouldn't be leaving all the time to do other things." Inuyasha would hear nothing else.

"You're absolutely right Inuyasha." Miroku nodded, folding his arms into his sleeves with a look of contemplation on his face.

"Eh?" Inuyasha couldn't believe the monk would agree with him on this.

"Kagome is the only one among us who can sense the shikon shards and without her we wouldn't be able to continue." Miroku paused a moment to allow Inuyasha to process the information. "And that is the exact reason you need to stop being a jack-ass and go and _get_ her!" Miroku waved his hands in emphasis. His left temple throbbing slightly as he spoke. _What a pointless exercise in futility._

"Fine! But I'm _not_ apologizing." Inuyasha shouted as he leapt into the well.

**-Present Day Tokyo-**

It was night when Inuyasha opened the door from the well. Everyone had long since gone to sleep and the shrine lay in darkness. With a look of determination on his face, Inuyasha began to make his way to Kagome. Everything was perfectly silent this time in Kagome's world. Night seemed to be the _only_ quiet time this world had. Inuyasha shook his head, "I don't think I could ever live in such a noisy place. There heads must constantly hurt, it's a wonder anyone ever gets any sleep here." He muttered to himself.

His feet padded softly on the ground as he walked to Kagome's window. _I'm not going to say I'm sorry_. He repeated stubbornly in his mind. He looked up as he came to the house, finding that Kagome's window had been left open slightly. _Please don't be mad anymore._ He sighed as he pushed himself off the ground, landing silently on Kagome's window sill.

Opening the window entirely, Inuyasha was about to leap through when he noticed something that completely shocked him. Kagome was not alone.

Laying next to Kagome's bed was someone Inuyasha had never seen before. The person was completely covered in blankets and Inuyasha had no way to tell what the person looked like. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. _I can tell by the scent that's she a girl. But, her smell is completely foreign to me. I've never encountered someone like her before. What the hell is she doing here with Kagome? _Questions circled through Inuyasha's mind as he watched the form beside Kagome.

Looking over to Kagome, Inuyasha watched as her body rose and fell with uninterrupted slumber. _She looks so peaceful. _He smiled with the thought. _At least here, I can be less worried about her safety. _Inuyasha found himself watching Kagome for quite some time, finding her presence as soothing as always.

Inuyasha's smile faded as his attention turned back to the sleeping girl beside Kagome. _Who is she?_ Curiosity overwhelmed him, it wasn't like Kagome to have secrets from him. Running his hands through his hair in frustration, Inuyasha fought the urge to wake them up and demand the answers he sought. He knew that breaking in and causing a disturbance wasn't the best way to appease Kagome and find out what he wanted to know. "I guess I'll get no answers tonight." Inuyasha muttered under his breath as he turned to go. Sparing one last glance towards Kagome, Inuyasha left as silently as he had entered. _Be safe, Kagome_.

She was sure he had thought she was sleeping. Akemi pulled the covers from her face and looked up at the fully open window. _Someone was just at Kagome's **second story** window._ She shook her head in disbelief. He hadn't even entered her room, he had just sat there, watching them. Akemi could only make out his shape, but he seemed to be wearing an animal mask of some kind. _Possibly a dog..._ _He seemed to know Kagome though._ Akemi thought to herself after a moment. _Her life doesn't seem as entirely normal as she says it is._ Akemi watched Kagome sleep, theories beginning to form in her mind.

A stray piece of hair fell into Akemi's face as a breeze came in through the window. Shivering slightly, Akemi rose silently from her futon and walked over to close it. _There's no sign of him now...He's fast, whoever he is_. Akemi thought, watching for a moment.

Akemi walked over to Kagome's closet and silently opened her duffle bag. Pulling out the rolled towel from earlier, Akemi produced a long steel dagger. _You can never be too prepared_. She thought to herself as she slipped it underneath her sheets.

Akemi was about to lay back down when out of the corner of her eyes, she once again saw a flash of pink. _There's no possible way any lights are hitting those crystals now_. Akemi shook her head incredulously.

Slowly, she walked back over to the closet. Kagome had moved the crystals from where they were before and Akemi found them sticking out of Kagome's blue backpack. _What exactly is she hiding?_ Akemi paused just before she picked up the glass bottle, grimacing as she felt the skin on her chest begin to burn. Akemi resisted the urge to yelp as she jerked her hand to the pendent around her neck. _What the hell am I hiding?_ It was all too strange. Her hand stayed gripped to her father's pendent as she turned back to her bed. _I can't think about this now, if I do I'll drive myself insane by morning._

Kagome awoke early the next morning with a sense of foreboding that refused to be ignored. Akemi was still asleep, thought it seemed she had not rested easily, for there were blankets strewn all about the room from her thrashing. At the moment Akemi was still, her brows furrowed together in concentration, her right hand clutching the necklace she wore.

Kagome crept to the end of her bed as quietly as she could, _no need for both of us to be awake this early_. Gathering Akemi's discarded blankets, Kagome went to grab her school uniform when something made her stop in her tracks.

_Inuyasha_. There he was, face hanging upside down from the roof, staring straight through the window at Kagome. _What is he doing here?_ Kagome screamed in her mind, her face contorted with stress. Regaining her senses momentarily, Kagome looked over at Akemi's still sleeping figure and realized she could wake at any moment. Running as softly as she could, Kagome grabbed her curtains and pulled them shut.

"H-hey!" Inuyasha shouted indignantly from the other side.

Freezing at the noise, Kagome looked down at Akemi in utter terror. _She's still asleep_. Breathing a silent prayer of thanks to whoever was watching over her, Kagome left her room and flew down the stairs.

Inuyasha was waiting for Kagome at the door when she burst outside. "What are you doing here! I told you not to come here!" Kagome could feel the adrenalin pump through her veins as she launched her attack on the unsuspecting Hanyou.

Instinctively taking a step back from her wrath, Inuyasha felt sting of her words. _Is it so bad that I wanted to see you? _He thought despairingly. "You've been gone three days! How long do you plan to stay here?" Inuyasha waved his hands in frustration.

Kagome crossed her arms defensively. "I have some things to take care of." Kagome's face was stern but her eyes stayed averted from Inuyasha's. He had caught her in something, he just didn't know what yet. _Does it have something to do with that girl in Kagome's room?_

"Who's that girl?" Inuyasha asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Kagome paled slightly. "J-Just a friend." She replied vaguely, keeping her eyes fixed elsewhere.

"Uh-huh..." Inuyasha didn't sound impressed with the answer Kagome had given.

They stood in silence for moment, Inuyasha waiting for Kagome to continue. _How can I explain it so he'd understand? _Kagome searched her mind for the words.

"W-Well, she's going to be staying with my family for awhile." Kagome stuttered.

Inuyasha's eyes widened with shock. "**_What?!_**" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Kagome how..."

"I had a choice, and I made it." Kagome snapped, her defenses forming. Turning her gaze to look directly at Inuyasha, Kagome halfway hoped he would storm off in anger and leave the questions for later.

Inuyasha looked hard into Kagome's eyes for a moment. Her mahogany depths wavered only slightly as she stood her ground. "But, what does this mean Kagome? Are you saying that you're not coming back with me?" _What the hell has happened in three days?_ Inuyasha's heart began to beat faster as his watched Kagome's troubled expression.

"No...I don't know. I just know this is something I have to do." She answered, rubbing her arm uncomfortably.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha was stunned. Kagome had never faltered in her decision to be by his side before.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome looked at the ground as she spoke. "I think you should go back to others right now. I'll follow when I can." Her voice sounded as confused as she felt.

"But," Inuyasha held up his hand in protest.

"Please Inuyasha, I'll explain everything later." With that, Kagome turned back into her house, shutting the door behind her. _If he knew everything he'd be furious with me, maybe this way, I'll have a little more time at least to figure out what I'm going to do._

As Inuyasha walked back towards the well, he tried to work out in his mind what had just happened between them. _Has Kagome chosen that **girl** over me? _Inuyasha thought suddenly, a great wave of jealous fury crashing over him. _What's so fucking special about **her**? _His face colored a deep shade of crimson as he threw himself into the portal before he lost his temper entirely.

Thinking of the strange girl as he climbed out of the well in his time, Inuyasha made a silent vow to himself that he would return to Kagome that evening. _If that girl really has stolen Kagome, I'll make sure the bitch pays for it_.


	7. From Bad To Worse

Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long to write this chapter, work and school and all.

Tomorrow's my birthday! (_yay_) And it would be the coolest if I check my email and have a bunch of reviews from you guys! **Please!!** No one wants to review my story (_sniff)_ and I just want to know what you guys think of it. So if you have the time to write a couple sentances about what you think, it would be very **very** cool.

Okay, I'll stop whining... here's the new chapter:

Chapter Six

_From Bad to Worse_

When Akemi had awoken that morning, Kagome was already up and helping her mom with breakfast. Groaning at the intrusive sun, Akemi found the school uniform Soto had left with her.

Akemi had never been a morning person, finding everything was more difficult to do at an early hour. After her shower, Akemi realized her hair straightener wouldn't fit into Japanese outlets and her dad had neglected to buy her an adapter. _Great._ Without it, her red hair flowed down in waves. She had never liked her wavy hair, it was too hard to control.

They had left ten minutes late due to Akemi's morning troubles, and when they had finally gotten to the school, Akemi quickly parted herself from Kagome and found her way to the principals office.

Soto was sitting at his desk enjoying his only cup of coffee for the day. His wife had decided to limit his caffeine intake. Though he had considered simply masking the coffee with mints and timed precision, Soto swore his wife could read his mind and decided against defying her.

Staring intently at his schedule for the day, Soto was thoroughly surprised when his door burst open and in walked Akemi, unannounced.

"Hey Uncle Soto." Akemi smiled as she plopped into one of his chairs.

_She is so incredibly willful_. Soto rose his eyebrows slightly at Akemi's blatant lack of etiquette. "Good morning Akemi. You should have waited for my secretary to announce you, I wasn't aware you were here."

Akemi grinned sheepishly. "She looked busy."

Soto closed his eyes and gave a deep sigh. _No wonder Toshi was afraid she'd get herself into even more trouble if she stayed there, she's even more of a handful than we were_. "What can I do for you Akemi, why aren't you in class with Kagome?"

Akemi leaned forward and stared hard into Soto's eyes. "Please tell me everything you know about Kagome."

Soto's eyebrows rose completely. "Why? Is there something I should know about?"

"No, I just..." Akemi's sight turned inward for a moment. "I feel unprepared, I didn't know anything about them until I got here. I feel I'm entitled to a little background information, that's all."

Soto at least respected Akemi's directness. He was silent for a moment, weighing his options. "Very well, I suppose you're right. What do you want to know?"

"Why did they agree to take me on such short notice?" Akemi searched his face as she waited for an answer.

"Well, it's a lot of extra credit." Soto replied matter-of-factly.

"Why does Kagome need a lot of extra credit?" Akemi fingered her pendant unconsciously as she spoke.

"Kagome has taken almost chronically ill and has been absent many times." Soto wondered after he answered if he had made the correct decision in telling Akemi.

"Sick? With what?" Akemi's brows furrowed, _Kagome seems in fairly robust health to me. Not frail or sickly like she would be if she were chronically ill_.

"Oh, a variety of things. That poor child seems to have the lowest immune systemof anyone I've ever met." Soto grimaced as he spoke. He was _sure_ that he'd said too much now.

Akemi sat in thought for a moment. _This just doesn't make sense. I'm missing something important_. "Can you tell me anything else?" Akemi asked after a moment.

"Only what I observed upon meeting her. This is a large school and I never had reason until last year to look so closely at Kagome." Soto hating having to admit he overlooked some students due to the sheer volume of the school.

_Kagome only began getting sick in the last year?_ Akemi's eyes betrayed nothing of her thoughts, but inwardly she was fitting pieces into place.

Soto cleared his throat as he rubbed his eyes for a moment. "I think that is enough for today Akemi, you should be getting to class."

"Oh...of course Uncle Soto." Akemi quietly stood from her chair. _Did I perhaps push him too much?_ Soto seemed to be Akemi's only alley there and she didn't want to damage that. "Thank you for your time Uncle Soto." Akemi bowed as respectfully as she could and turned to go.

"Akemi." Soto's voice made her pause at the door.

"Yes." Akemi replied, turning to look at him.

"That uniform seems to fit you well." Soto smiled slightly for a moment. "I think your father would be very pleased if he could see you right now."

Akemi flushed with the unexpected compliment. "Thank you...Uncle Soto."

Akemi found she enjoyed school in Japan about as much as she enjoyed school in Seattle; not very. She was able to follow most of the lessons, though it seemed to Akemi she suffered most when it came to her lack of cultural knowledge.

Kagome wasn't much help at the moment. She had been quiet all day, her attention on a hidden part of her mind. Akemi had decided it was best not to press Kagome about it, but she was pretty sure it had something to do with that guy at Kagome's window the night before.

During their lunch, Akemi met Kagome's friends.

"Wow! Kagome didn't tell us she was hosting an exchange student." Yuka remarked when Kagome introduced Akemi.

"Really, this is very tenacious of you Kagome." Eri remarked.

"Kagome has so much energy!" Ayumi clasped her hands together in enthusiasm.

"Yeah, it was kind of a last minute thing..." Kagome flushed deeply as she scratched her head.

"It's nice to meet the three of you." Akemi smiled nervously.

Kagome turned to Ayumi with a pleading look on her face. "Hey...Ayumi, do you have the notes from yesterday's geometry lesson? Will you please let me copy them really quickly?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Sure Kagome, just run to my locker with me and we'll grab them before lunch is over." Ayumi smiled as she rose from her seat.

"Akemi, do you mind if I go with Ayumi for a moment?" Kagome asked. _Maybe I shouldn't leave her alone on her first day, I'm the only one she knows besides the principal after all_.

"She'll be fine, we'll show her where to go." Eri suggested cheerfully.

"Yeah, we'll keep her company 'til then." Yuka grinned with Eri innocently.

Akemi cocked her head to the side and gave a half-smile. "I'll be fine Kagome, please go and do what you need to."

Kagome found herself smiling genuinely for the first time that day, nodding as she ran after Ayumi.

"So...how do you like Tokyo Akemi?" Yuka asked after Kagome and Ayumi were out of sight.

"It's beautiful here, though I admit I haven't seen much yet." Akemi flushed slightly. She hadn't bothered to look at any of the scenery during her brooding.

"You have lots of time yet." Eri assured her cheerfully.

"What do you think of Kagome?" Eri asked after a moment.

"Kagome seems really nice. I think it's incredible though that she's taking on all this responsibility with her fragile health, don't you?" _Maybe I'll get some answers form her friends that I couldn't from Soto._

Yuka's chin lifted slightly into the air as she scrunched her lips to her nose. "I think Kagome's health issues are more _male_ than _contagious_."

"Yuka." Eri's eyes widened with surprise.

"Eh?" Akemi looked from one girl to the other, _this is what's been missing from the equation_.

"It's her troublesome _boyfriend_ that keeps Kagome in poor health if you ask me. Always upsetting her with his jealousy and infidelities." Yuka crossed her arms, daring Eri to disagree with her.

"Maybe so, but that is Kagome's choice after all." Eri sighed in defeat.

"Kagome had a boyfriend?" Akemi asked after a moment.

"Not that any of us has met him yet, not even good enough to meet her friends, _humph_." Yuka clearly had strong opinions on this matter, Eri didn't seem to disagree.

"He's rude, violent, and selfish by Kagome's own admission and yet she can't seem to leave him. He even has another girlfriend on the side, and yet Kagome's still with him." Eri admitted after a look from Yuka.

"Does he go to a different school or something?" Akemi asked. _It's pretty strange that Kagome hasn't introduced him to any of her friends._

Yuka blinked as the thought occurred to her. "We don't know, Kagome's never gone to in depth about him. But I suppose you'll meet him though Akemi, since you live with Kagome and all."

"Yeah, maybe _you_ can talk some sense into her after you meet him." Eri suggested.

"Maybe, though I don't know Kagome very well yet." _But she doesn't deserve to be treated like that. When I meet him , I'll make my decision, and at least if it gets ugly, I can defend both of us. Papa's training does come in handy from time to time._

"Someone should anyways, then Kagome could go out with Hojo-kun, he'd treat her a lot better than that creep." Yuka fumed for a moment as the class bell rang, informing the students that lunch was over.

"Well, come on Akemi, I have the same class as Kagome next, so we can walk together." Eri waved to Yuka as they took off in opposite directions.

"It was nice to meet you Yuka!" Akemi called as she followed Eri to her next class.

_I suppose I should help Kagome if she's in trouble, letting me stay with her and being my friend, I couldn't look at myself if I didn't get her out of an abusive relationship._ Akemi silently made up her mind as she was sitting next to Kagome in their class. Akemi would confront Kagome's boyfriend tonight, she was sure he would come to Kagome's window again. _Jealous is as jealous does after all_.

So what'd you guys think? Please R&R :)

Attica


	8. FaceTo Face

Hey guys! Happy late Halloween!

Here's my next chapter, sorry it took so long, I had some things to take care of. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Things just keep getting more complicated for Kagome unfortunatly....

Attica-

Chapter Seven

_Face to Face_

Akemi stretched in her bed and waited. It was around eleven the night before when _he _had appeared at Kagome's window, Akemi felt it was a safe assumption that he would return around the same time that night. Moving her head slightly to see the clock, Akemi found it was only ten-thirty seven.

Kagome grimaced and muttered in unrest. She hadn't eaten anything all day and Akemi had caught her more than once looking nervously out the window. _First what her friends said at school, and now it seems Kagome's even less at ease when she's home_. Akemi couldn't help but worry about her, Kagome had been so tired that she went to bed around eight.

Akemi felt the nervous flight of butterflies in her stomach and caressed the reassuring metal of her dagger, finding its presence soothing during her wait. _If Yuka and Eri are right, I'll be helping Kagome by doing this. If they're not..._ Akemi's thoughts were cut short when she heard movement beneath Kagome's window. Gripping the hilt of her dagger, Akemi's other hand found her pendent unconsciously. It was warm to the touch, emitting a small light from underneath her clothes.

"_A **demon** is near..." _A voice whispered into Akemi's ear. "_Protect yourself..."_

She felt her blood chill as she tried to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. _There's no one here, it's just your overactive imagination_. Akemi focused on the person below the window, she could hear him as he leapt off the ground.

Her heart began to race with adrenaline. _I'm just going to figure out what the hell is going on, and then I'll send him on his way. I **don't** have to fight this guy._ Akemi's hand clenched tighter around her pendent, feeling it begin to smolder against her palm.

"_**Demon!** Protect yourself Akemi!" _Akemi heard the voice hiss urgently into her ear just as a figure appeared in the window. Acting purely out of instinct, Akemi raised her hand and launched her dagger at the assailant. Though he seemed unprepared by the attack, the man caught the dagger in his hand before it hit his chest.

"Bitch..." He growled from deep in his throat as he threw Akemi's dagger out the window. His voice sounded primal and entirely out of place in Tokyo Japan. Akemi was thrown slightly off guard by it, of all the things she'd expected, this particular fact did not fit into any of them.

Her heart pounded and she felt sweat begin to bead onto her skin, the heat from her pendent becoming increasingly uncomfortable. She could _feel_ and intense hostility emitting off of him. _Well it figures, I did just try to throw a knife into his rib cage._ She still wasn't sure why she had attacked him like that, it wasn't her intention. But when she had seen him in the window she was compelled to defend herself and Kagome from him however necessary. _Demon...huh?_

"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that." The mans voice snapped her back to reality.

_Keep it together girl, this is no time to sleep_. Akemi checked to see that Kagome was still sleeping out of the corner of her eye; she was. _Good_. Akemi turned and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

_No choice now, I just need to get some distance from the family_. Akemi ran out the front door barefoot, not bothering to stop for shoes.

Her lungs burned with the unusual exertion. _I should have kept up with my workouts when dad left._ Akemi berated herself silently as she ran aimlessly throughout the shrine. _He's near...I can feel it..._ Akemi's hand still clutched her pendent tightly, even after her palm began to blister from the heat.

"_Find a weapon and defend yourself...You don't have to be helpless..._" The disembodied voice floated through Akemi's mind, causing her to jump slightly.

_A weapon...where can I find a weapon?_ Akemi searched the area surrounding her and found a rake leaning against the side of one of the shrine buildings.

Grabbing the rake and twisting off the bottom, Akemi held it as a staff and turned back towards the house.

"So you decided to stop running, you crazy bitch." Her opponent stood a few yards away, bathed in the light of the moon. It was the first time Akemi had been able to see him properly, and the sight she beheld made her momentarily forget to breathe.

Clothed in the color of blood and framed with a mass of sliver hair topped with two white ears, this man was unlike anyone Akemi had ever seen. His golden eyes were framed in a strong face; he looked to have taken care of himself most of his life, the hardness and mistrust in his eyes evident. All in all he was a most impressive man, giving off almost otherworldly vibrations that Akemi had never encountered before. If she was in another situation, Akemi would have been fascinated.

On this occasion, however, the added mystery of this man only infuriated Akemi further. Since she had gotten there, no, even before she had left, Akemi's life was nothing but one mystery and conflict after another. She was sick of it all, just wanting things to make sense for once.

"At least I'm not sneaking around peoples homes like a cowardly thief." Akemi spat on the ground as she spread her legs into a fighting stance.

"Bitch what did you call me?" Inuyasha snarled. _How dare she call me a thief! _He couldn't believe the audacity of this strange girl. First throwing knives at him and running, and then insulting him. Inuyasha had made up his mind. He didn't like this girl and he didn't like Kagome around her.

Akemi chose to ignore the challenge and instead pointed at him with her staff and asked. "Are you Kagome's boyfriend?"

Inuyasha felt his face flush. _What has Kagome been telling this girl?_ "W-What? Who told you that?"

Akemi's silver eyes narrowed with suspicion. _He's not being honest about something._ "The same people who told me what kind of person you are." Akemi watched as Inuyasha's eyebrows rose slightly.

"And what kind of person am I?" He snorted.

"Violent, rude, and selfish, by the way you've presented yourself I can only assume that it's true." Akemi's lip curled with contempt. "I can't stand your type."

"Well I'm so sorry you have to be here, but I'll knock you flat so you don't have to see me anymore!" Inuyasha was done dealing with weird girl. He didn't know who she was, but he knew he didn't like her.

Cracking his knuckles and displaying his claws, Inuyasha pounced at her with tremendous speed. Aiming for her head, Inuyasha raised his claws roaring, "SANKON-TETSU!"

_What the hell is this guy?_ Akemi dropped to the ground in a split and cracked her staff into the back of his knees, throwing him momentarily off balance.

Arching herself backwards, Akemi flipped her body into a standing position.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted as he regained his footing. A growl forming in his throat, Inuyasha clenched his hand into a fist and brought his arm around in a right hook.

Akemi dodged low and whirled to the right, slamming her staff into Inuyasha's side. "With your pitiful techniques, your attacks won't last long against me." Akemi smirked as she felt her insult hit the mark and Inuyasha's face color with rage.

"Stupid girl, don't think it's over just because you tapped me with your stick. I was going easy on you because you're just a human. But if you're feeling suicidal I suppose I can grant your wish." Inuyasha snorted as he placed his hand on his swords hilt.

"SANKON-TETSU!"

Kagome's eyes flew open as Inuyasha's voice came through the window. _Oh my god_. Shooting up into a sitting position, Kagome turned to find Akemi's bed was empty. **_Oh my god!_**

Throwing her blankets aside, Kagome flew from her room, down the stairs and out the front door. Her heart firmly planted in her throat, Kagome ran towards the sounds of fighting.

As she rounded a corner, Kagome's eyes widened with horror as she watched Inuyasha reach for his sword.

"INUYASHA! **_SIT!_**" Kagome screamed with all her might as she skidded in between Inuyasha and Akemi.

"Argh!" Inuyasha hit the ground with a force that shook the buildings around them.

Akemi watched, speechless, as Inuyasha struggled to push himself out of the ground.

"Kagome...**you**..." Inuyasha grunted painfully.

"Don't hurt her Inuyasha! Akemi is a friend of mine." Kagome held her arms in front of her as if to block his way.

"_Feh_." Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned to the side. "You should tell _her _that."

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but what the _hell_ is going on?" Akemi cleared her throat, her hand instinctively going back to her pendent.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably. "Akemi...this is Inuyasha. He's a... friend of mine."

Inuyasha twitched at the hesitation in Kagome's voice. "Feh."

"Kagome, is _he_ the one your friends were talking about?" Akemi indicated at Inuyasha with her staff.

"Eh?" Inuyasha was incredulous.

Kagome flushed deeply as she avoided Inuyasha's gaze. "W-Well, I suppose it's possible...."

Akemi's eyebrow rose in skepticism. "If he's really such an obnoxious, selfish, two-timing loser why are you still with him? I mean honestly Kagome, the man was lurking in your _window_. And for Christ's sake, what's with the dog ears?"

Kagome's jaw went slack. _I can't believe she just said that, and Inuyasha was listening to the whole thing! What did those guys say to her?_

"H-Hey!" Inuyasha shouted. "Kagome, you, what the hell have you been saying about me?"

"Nothing!" Kagome shouted indignantly.

"_Nothing?_" Inuyasha snorted in disbelief.

Kagome glowered in anger. "Well it's not like you're perfect either! And what's wrong with needing to talk to someone sometimes?"

"So noisy! You're not the only one with stress you know!" Inuyasha stuck his lip up defiantly.

Akemi sighed in exasperation. "Whatever. It's looks as if I have been misinformed somewhat anyhow. I'm grabbing my dagger and going to bed. I'll see you later Kagome." Akemi looked sideways at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha." With that, she turned and left.

"Uh, goodnight, Akemi." Kagome stood in confusion and watched Akemi head back to the house. _After all that, I wasn't expecting her to be so easily satisfied._

Inuyasha stood in silence for a moment and then turned to leave.

"Wait! Inuyasha!" Kagome held her hand up in protest.

Turning his head slightly, Inuyasha paused his walking. "If I'm really that troublesome to you Kagome, I won't bother you again. If you don't want to come back that's fine. I don't need you slowing me down anyway."

Kagome was shocked. "Inuyasha..." Her voice trailed off as he slammed the well door closed behind him.


	9. Trust Among Strangers

Here's my next chapter, it was on here a couple days ago but I wasn't completely happy with it, so I fixed it and here it is! I just wanted to take a couple seconds to thank everyone who's read my story, I really appreciate it! And even **more** thanks to the ones who took the time and reviewed my story as well. It would be great if I keep getting reviews so I can keep making my story better for you guys. So if you'll keep reading, I'll keep writing.

Attica-

Chapter Eight

_Trust Among Strangers_

_He left...I can't believe he just left like that!_ Kagome found herself standing alone outside the well utterly confused. She wasn't sure is she should have been angry, hurt, or nervous by what had just happened; _probably all three_. It wasn't unusual for Inuyasha to lose his temper, but Kagome had never seen him as upset as he had seemed when he was leaving.

_It's not like I can really blame him_. Kagome thought to herself as she walked back into her house. _I should have told him about Akemi as soon as I found out. Why did I think keeping it from him was such a good idea?_

Kagome's house was still as dark as she had left it; her family hadn't been disturbed by the noise outside. _Thank goodness for small miracles._ Kagome's mind seemed empty as she made her way up the stairs, all of the worry and stress form the last few days finally catching up to her. As she made her way to her room, she noticed that the door was shut and the lights were off as well. _Did Akemi really just go back to sleep?_

Akemi Yutori remained a mystery to Kagome. _If I had been in the position Akemi was just in, I would have demanded answers right then and there._ The only thing Akemi had asked was the nature of Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship. _And it seemed that Akemi only did that because of what my friends were telling her._ If Akemi had doubted the answer Kagome had given her, she made no sign of it, taking her leave with nothing more than a 'goodnight'.

_I should go to Inuyasha now..._Kagome bit her lower lip in worry. _If I leave it like this too long, I might not be able to fix things._ She was in the middle of figuring out how to dress and leave without Akemi noticing when her plans were dashed as she opened her door.

Kagome found Akemi sitting silently on her futon, staring at some distant spot outside the window. _So she didn't go to sleep after all..._ Kagome quickly hid the disappointment on her face from Akemi. Though shortly after she did, Kagome realized she didn't really need to, Akemi's tempestuous eyes were fixed on something specific and far away.

Akemi didn't move when Kagome sat down on her bed, her only acknowledgment was a brief glance in Kagome's direction. Despite her encounter with Inuyasha earlier Akemi's demeanor was calm, almost apathetic to the world that surrounded her. Not knowing what else to do, Kagome stayed in silence and waited for Akemi start.

For what seemed like an eternity, Akemi continued to hold her own counsel as she stared out the window. Finally, just as Kagome was going to force herself into small talk, Akemi turned and looked directly at her.

"Is everything alright?" Her tone held no emotion, but her question didn't seem cold. And as Kagome looked closer at her strange roommate, she saw that Akemi's eyes held the concern that wasn't evident in her voice.

Kagome blinked, unsure how to answer. Blushing slightly, she looked down at her hands. "Yes..." She mumbled. _No._

Akemi knew that wasn't true. Even if it hadn't been obvious in this situation, she would have known Kagome was holding back. Glancing sideways, Akemi silently warned herself. _It's none of my business, I shouldn't get involved_.

They sat in silence for a few more moments. Kagome hadn't looked up from her hands, and Akemi wasn't sure she really wanted to continue on that topic at any rate.

"So..." Akemi began, smiling at Kagome and trying to sound casual. "Inuyasha huh? That's an unusual name."

Kagome looked up, unprepared. "It's a family name." Flushing even deeper, her gaze slid past Akemi's.

_She's telling the truth; partially at least._ Akemi smirked slightly. "That would explain the dog ears I suppose."

Kagome was unable to suppress a nervous giggle. _I was hoping she had forgotten about that._ _Guess it was a little too much to wish for_.

"Kagome..." Akemi's eyes grew soft as she turned to look out the window again. "You don't know me, and you should know that you don't need to tell me anything..." She paused for a moment, her hand going to her pendent. It was still slightly warm, but in a comforting way. "But I want you to know that if for whatever reason you need to talk, I'm here to listen." Akemi blushed slightly, she wasn't an overly emotional person and such displays of friendship tended to make her uncomfortable. But she couldn't remember a time she had grown to like someone as fast as she had with Kagome.

When Akemi was growing up, her father would always comment on her unusual perceptiveness about people, eventually coming to rely on her intuition above any others. She knew inertly that Kagome was a truly good person, but the events earlier that evening left her questioning her abilities. _I never really felt that Inuyasha was a danger to me. Inwardly I didn't feel any malevolence from him. _

The voice Akemi had heard when she first saw Inuyasha had given her the warning, but, she couldn't be sure that there even _was_ a voice in the first place. _Am I crazy?_ Akemi had always considered herself to be a fairly sensible person, never really prone to irrational thoughts or actions. But what had transpired between her and Inuyasha was just that, _irrational_. The voices urgency had triggered Akemi's innate defenses, and for a moment, it had felt like she wasn't in control anymore, it was more like she was being guided. _Nonsense; _Akemi snorted slightly, _next I'll be trying to convince myself that I was under a magic spell put on me by evil leprechauns._ The voice in her mind had turned mellow since then; the unrest she had felt with Inuyasha had disappeared completely. Akemi's mind felt clear for the first time since she had arrived.

"I'm sorry about what happened between me and your friend Kagome. Under normal circumstances...well...trust me, this wasn't normal for me. I hope I'll be able to apologize to him when he comes here again." Akemi thought that had to be the weirdest apology she had ever given anyone, _sorry I tried to stab your boyfriend with my dagger, hope we can still be friends. Stupid._

Kagome smiled, "don't worry, I probably would have felt threatened if someone strange appeared suddenly at the window too." Her smile faded as she thought of what happened with Inuyasha. "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure when I'll see him again." Kagome felt color rise to her cheeks. _How embarrassing! Akemi's practically a stranger after all._

Akemi, however, did not seem disturbed by Kagome's openness. Her eyebrow rose slightly in speculation, but she chose not to speak her opinion. _It's not valid at this point anyway_. "No rush, I'm not leaving any time soon. I'll tell him when I see him." Shrugging slightly, Akemi put her arms behind her head and stretched out on her bed. _I can't believe how tired that little bit of fighting made me. I am definitely out of practice._ "Well, goodnight Kagome, sleep peacefully." Akemi smirked as she closed her eyes, waving her hand slightly as she spoke.

Kagome found herself smiling at Akemi's relaxed form. Even though she didn't know her well, Kagome found that she liked Akemi very much. "Yeah...goodnight Akemi."

"Mhpmh." Akemi grunted, already half asleep.

Lying down on her bed, Kagome felt suddenly exhausted by everything. _Geez, why does everything happen to me? Argh, my life is so stressful! _She grabbed her pillow and covered her head in frustration. _This sucks! Maybe I could just pretend I had amnesia and go back to the others like nothing happened. _Kagome groaned and shook her head. _That would never work..._ Despite her plans to follow Inuyasha, Kagome found that she welcomed the darkness beneath her pillow more than she thought she would. And although she tried to fight it, sleep came anyway. _It seems that Inuyasha will have to wait until morning._ Wiggling underneath her blankets and sighing in defeat, Kagome's last thought before she slipped into unconsciousness was of Inuyasha.


	10. It's hard to say I'm sorry

Here's the next chapter guys, hope you like it! :)

Attica-

Chapter Nine

_It's hard to say "I'm sorry"_

Everyone in Kaede's hut was quiet. Inuyasha had returned in the worst mood any of them had ever seen him in, and his merciless anger was unleashed upon anyone unfortunate enough to push his temper.

Kaede had eventually taken Shippo to look for herbs with her after Inuyasha had threatened to tear off the small fox's tail for mentioning Kagome's prolonged absence.

"Hey," Sango whispered to Miroku as they sat side by side waiting for the tea to finish brewing over the fire. "Inuyasha seems more upset than usual."

"Ah..." Miroku nodded his head in agreement as he poured a cup of tea for both Sango and himself. "Inuyasha, what happened between you and Kagome?" Both Miroku and Sango stared at Inuyasha's sulking form.

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted and looked away.

"You should just say you're sorry and get over it." Sango sniffed as she picked up her tea cup. "It would be faster and easier."

Inuyasha's ear twitched in irritation. Grunting slightly, he turned his body as far into the corner as he could without looking ridiculous.

"Right," Miroku's eyes grew wide with purpose. "To invoke a women's wraith is to invite devastation and chaos." Miroku raised his hand in emphasis. "Inuyasha, you should apologize before it becomes an even bigger problem!"

"You seem to be quite schooled in this matter Monk." Sango muttered into her tea, _must be all the one night stands you've had in the past._

"Ah...well...that is," Miroku shook his head quickly. "Anyways, we're talking about _Inuyasha's_ many mistakes." He chuckled nervously as he leaned out of striking distance.

Inuyasha slammed his fist into the floor and growled, "Shut up! I didn't do anything wrong this time!"

"_Eh_?" Sango stared at Inuyasha in disbelief. "Kagome was to blame?"

"Right," Inuyasha nodded and crossed his arms defiantly. _I have nothing to apologize for._

Miroku watched as Inuyasha tried to keep his temper in check. "Oh? What did Kagome do to upset you so much?" Miroku looked slyly at Inuyasha from behind his cup of tea. "Maybe Kagome-sama is leading a double life like Inuyasha is with Kikyo..." He mused to himself.

Inuyasha turned a deep shade of crimson as he dug his claws into his palm. "Bastard..." Inuyasha shot up from his seat and snarled, "So noisy! It's none of your business!" With that he stormed out of the hut, tearing the door off its hinges in his haste.

"Sometimes he is such a child." Miroku sighed as he took a sip of tea.

"Really, you'd think he'd have learned a little tenderness for Kagome by now." Sango nodded aggressively. "Girls like that sort of thing."

Miroku's eyes shone with sudden enlightenment as he looked over at Sango.

"_Argh_!" Sango spat out the tea she was in the middle of drinking as she felt a familiar hand caressing her ass. Her eyes burning with righteous fury, Sango whirled on the preoccupied monk.

The next thing that Miroku realized, he was flat on his back and the left side of his face throbbed and burned in pain. "Y-You said you wanted tenderness..." Miroku muttered indignantly.

"That doesn't mean _grope my ass_ pervert!" Sango sniffed as she resumed drinking her tea.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

_I have every right to be angry; I still don't even know what the hell is going on._ Inuyasha sat in the branches of a tree that stood in the edge of the clearing to the well. He stayed in the shadows just in case Kagome came out, Inuyasha didn't want her to see he was waiting for her. _I'm not going over there and getting her, it's **her** turn this time!_

Though he wouldn't have admitted it, Inuyasha had stayed there the entire night. Now he found himself wondering if Kagome was going to follow him. _At first I was confident that she would, but now I'm not so sure..._

"Argh!" Inuyasha tore at his hair in frustration. "Kagome you idiot! Why did you make me wait like this?" Sticking his lower lip out and crossing his arms, Inuyasha sniffed disconsolately, "I may not be so inclined to forgive you now."

"You hear that Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled at the well, "I may not forgive you this time! What do you think about that! Eh?"

Inuyasha found he was half-listening for a response, but got only silence in return. _I'm not going to go back there this time. She only gets mad about it and yells at me anyways. When do I get to yell damn it!_

Inuyasha sighed; yelling at the well wasn't making him feel any better, if anything, it made him think of Kagome's absence even more. _Is Kagome really planning on staying there because of that girl? Did I go too far some how?_

By the time Inuyasha had snapped out of his thoughts, he found himself sitting on the side of the well, looking down into its depths. _Maybe I should..._ Inuyasha grunted in frustration and shook his head. _I am not going back there this time! I'm always the bad guy!_

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Eh? A doctor's appointment?" Kagome's mom looked at her daughter as she finished three lunches for school.

"Yeah," Kagome nodded, "Can you tell her I had to get some tests done and I won't be back 'til evening?" Kagome paused and put her finger to her chin in thought. "Just say you dropped me off early and came back for Souta and her."

"Sure, sure, don't worry about a thing." Her mom smiled warmly as she waved goodbye, watching Kagome run to the well. _Good luck Kagome._

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Kagome's legs shook as she swung them over the side of the opening. She had only been this scared to see Inuyasha once before, when she had caught Inuyasha and Kikyo together. _And it's not like I cheated or anything, I have a life here too._

Steeling her nerves, Kagome took a deep breath and jumped into the well. As she felt herself hit bottom, Kagome looked up and saw the tips of white fluffy ears poking above the wooden edge. _Is Inuyasha waiting for me?_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called hesitantly.

"Argh!" Kagome heard a yelp of surprise as white tips of ears disappeared from her view. After a moment Inuyasha's head popped over the edge of the well, his face flushed red with embarrassment. "K-Kagome, don't sneak up on me like that!" He yelled, shaking his fist.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd be waiting for me." Kagome apologized as she climbed out of the well, holding onto the vines for support.

Inuyasha's face went a shade darker as he avoided Kagome's eyes. "I wasn't waiting for you Stupid!"

Kagome's eyes widened slightly, _geez, bite my head off Inuyasha_. "Really? What were you doing then?"

"N-Nothing!" Inuyasha stammered, "Did you come here just to interrogate me?"

_So you **were** waiting for me._ Kagome smiled inwardly, "No, of course not."

They stood in silence for a moment, both unable to speak for their own reasons. Kagome suddenly felt very nervous when it came to speak out the words she had practiced over and over in her head. "I'm sorry...Inuyasha. I shouldn't have kept anything from you. I just, didn't want you to be angry with me." Kagome found herself looking at the ground as she spoke, her courage failing her when she started to look in his eyes. _Why isn't he saying anything? _Kagome felt her knees begin to knock as time seemed to slow to almost a halt. _Maybe I should've stayed at home..._

Kagome felt a hand softly touch her cheek. Looking up, she saw that Inuyasha was much closer than before, his body almost touching hers. His eyes were warm as they looked down into hers, his hand cupping her chin slightly. "Kagome..." He seemed to search for the right words, but after a moment simply sighed and shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

Kagome let out the breath she hadn't even realized she was holding in. _Inuyasha..._ Smiling brightly, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him towards the village.


	11. Curiosity Killed the Cat

Hello everyone-

Here's my next chapter, sorry it took so long for me to upload it, but, I was injured at work and had to go and get it checked out at the hospital and fill out theL&I form(etc., etc.)so I've been a tad bit preoccupied lately. But, without further delay, here it is.

Attica

Chapter Ten

_More Questions than Answers_

When Akemi got out of the bath and went downstairs for breakfast she discovered that Kagome had long since departed.

"…doctor's appointment?" Akemi asked, her voice muffled by the cereal she was shoveling into her mouth.

"Yes," Mrs. Hiragashi smiled and nodded, "we had forgotten about it in all the excitement with your arrival, but Kagome will return by this evening." She reached for Akemi's lunch as she called for Souta to hurry down. "But for today, I'm sure Souta would be happy to show you how to get to school."

It was a logical answer; Akemi had no viable reason to doubt Mrs. Hiragashi. But as she sat and ate her cereal, Akemi could feel that the words were forced. _She's lying to me._ The realization came as a surprise, _but why would she lie?_

Souta bounded into the kitchen, grabbing his lunch off the table. "You called Mamma?" He asked as he stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth.

"Souta, will you please show Akemi where to go today? It shouldn't be too much trouble since her school is only a couple blocks away from yours."

"Uh, yeah, of course," Souta replied rather confusingly, "but where's…"

"You two should probably get going; you don't want to be late." Mrs. Hiragashi remarked casually, deftly ignoring Souta's words as she escorted Akemi and Souta to the door. Akemi's suspicions grew nonetheless.

"See you after school!" Souta called over his shoulder, grabbing Akemi's arm. "Come on Akemi, I'll show you were to go."

It seemed to Akemi that there was seldom a place in Tokyo that wasn't filled with people. _And I thought Seattle was crowed._ Akemi thought to herself as she tried to avoid fast moving bicycles and slow moving pedestrians. _I always kind of thought Papa was just exaggerating._ Souta eventually decided to lead Akemi by the hand as he weaved his way through the throng of people.

"Don't worry the rest of the way isn't as bad." Souta remarked as they made their way down a lesser used side street. "So how do you like Tokyo Akemi?"

"I like it, it's a beautiful place. Though I'm not sure I could get used to all the people." Akemi answered softly. Souta still had a hand on her sleeve, though the need for it had long since passed.

"Do you live in a small town?" Souta asked after moment.

"Seattle's pretty big actually, just not as big as Tokyo." Akemi smirked slightly, allowing herself to be led down the street. _Souta seems like a pretty cool kid… must be nice to have a little brother._

Akemi realized that she was beginning to recognize her surroundings, the school was only about block to the left.

"So Akemi," Souta asked as the school came into view.

"What's up?" Akemi asked, distracted by her own thoughts.

"Where did Nee-Chan go anyways?"

_Eh? You don't know?_ Akemi's eyes widened slightly in surprise, _so it wasn't only a lie, but it was sudden as well._ "To her doctor's appointment of course…" Akemi replied matter-of-factly, watching Souta out of the corner of her eye.

Souta's cheeks flushed pink. "Oh, o-of course." Souta grinned sheepishly and scratched his head. "Guess I forgot."

_Souta…you're lying to me too?_ Akemi smiled inwardly, _a bond of trust only a family can have._ Akemi admired his loyalty to Kagome; the only person Akemi knew who was that loyal to her was her Papa. _And even then…_ Akemi felt her heart constrict in her chest, her inner turmoil boiling close to the surface.

"Akemi, are you okay?" Souta looked up at her, concern etched on his face.

Akemi sighed as she locked away her thoughts; _Stupid, getting so emotional over nothing._ "Yeah," she nodded absently, clearing the lump from her throat. "Guess I'm just a little homesick, that's all."

Souta didn't look entirely convinced, but it would have to do. "Well," Akemi shouldered her pack, smiling brightly at Souta, "we should probably get to school huh? I remember the rest of the way, so I think I'll be okay from here."

"Eh, okay." Souta nodded, still slightly confused.

"See you after school!" Akemi called as she ran towards the schools entrance.

"Bye!" Souta called as he headed towards his own school.

_Well that didn't go exactly as I had hoped._ Akemi thought to herself as she walked down the main hallway. _God, what is wrong with me? I feel like I'm losing it!_ Akemi rubbed her temple slightly. _Kagome and her family must think I'm nuts. And especially that Inuyasha…_

Akemi arrived at her classroom but was loath to enter it. She would be forced into small talk; all of her spare time would go towards making friends she would eventually have to leave. It seemed pointless. _But I have to anyways._ Resigned, Akemi walked to her desk and sat down.

The day went by rather quickly; Akemi was occupied by her own thoughts for most of it. Aside from everything else that had happened, Akemi's suspicions were nonetheless confirmed. There was something strange going on with Kagome and Akemi was certain it had something to do with Inuyasha. _But what is it?_ Akemi racked her brain in frustration. She didn't have all the facts, that's why none of is made sense. And despite her inner promise to stay out of it, Akemi's curiosity was getting the better of her. _It's just too strange to ignore._

Akemi found herself thinking of it almost all of the time; she was thinking of it as she walked with Souta back to the house, and again as they sat down to dinner.

"Kagome's running late." Mrs. Hiragashi remarked softly as she was setting the table. It was more to herself, but Akemi had heard it as well.

"Is her appointment far away?" Akemi asked after a moment.

"Well, slightly…" Mrs. Hiragashi looked slightly flustered.

"Sorry," Kagome's grandfather spoke from behind his newspaper. "I forgot to tell you, I sent Kagome on an errand for me, since she was in that area."

"Errand?" Kagome's mom asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes, Kagome's dropping off a package for me to an old friend. Not sure how long it will take." He replied as he resumed reading his paper.

_He's lying too._ Akemi couldn't believe it; everyone in that house had now lied to her. _What is going on with Kagome that her whole family needs to cover for her?_

When Kagome did return, Akemi decided it was best not to force any more lies upon the Hiragashi's and simply be absent for the initial hello's. _That way they can at least get their stories straight._

When Kagome made her way to her room she seemed in much better spirits than she had been the night before. _She must have cleared things up with Inuyasha._ And as happy as Kagome was before, she was even happier when Akemi produced her notes from the classes Kagome had missed.

They worked side by side, Akemi not asking about Kagome's whereabouts, Kagome not offering any explanations. But when they said their goodnights Akemi was no less consumed by her curiosity.

_Where does she go? Why must it be such a secret?_ Akemi screamed in her mind.

Suddenly Akemi's pendent began to pulse, and the disembodied voice from before whispered softly in her ear; _"Do you really want to know?"_

Akemi felt her heart begin to race; _did I really just hear that?_ She could feel the vibration her pendent gave off, its rhythm matching that of a heartbeat.

"_Do you really want to know?_" The voice whispered once again.

_Is it asking if I want to know about Kagome?_ Akemi thought as she felt beads of cold sweat begin to collect on her forehead. _What is going on?_

"_Do you really want to know?"_ The voice seemed insistent.

It was her moment of choice. _I should leave it alone; it's none of my business. Why am I even considering trusting in something as completely absurd as a voice in my head?_ But it was still there, that relentless compulsion for the truth. It was a bad habit she acquired from her papa, but it was a part of her. She _had_ to know…

In a voice so small that she almost thought she had imagined it, Akemi heard herself say "yes."

Warmth spread from the pendent to her chest and throughout the rest of her body as her mind seemed to disconnect from her body. The presence she had felt every time she heard that voice seemed to grow solid and a wave of pleasure flowed from it into her.

"_Good." _

P.S.

I'm not sure how much I like this chapter, but I have to get my story moving! I know I'm impatient, but I really want to get to the next part of it (I think you guys will like it too) ASAP.

Next chapter should be uploaded soon!


	12. Downward Spiral

Disclaimer: See Prolouge

Hey everybody-

Here's my new chapter, it's a little longer than my usual ones, and I think I'm finally comingout of my writing slump. But I'll let you be the judge. Please, please read and review!

Chapter Eleven

_Downward Spiral_

It was a strange feeling; watching your own body as it's guided by someone else. Akemi felt detached, almost apathetic, as watched herself dress in her sturdiest pants and shirt, strapping her dagger to her belt as she grabbed her boots from Kagome's closet. She didn't like the feeling of not being in control, trusting her life to anyone other than herself. _But if I ever want to figure out what's going on, I guess I have to put up with it._ Akemi resigned to her fate as she watched herself slip unnoticed down the stairs and out the front door.

"_This way…"_ The voice seemed to trail beside her, tugging at her left ear and pulling her in that direction.

"Right." Akemi responded quietly. _I'm answering the voice in my head, now I'm completely crazy._ Akemi shook her head, slightly bemused by everything. _What a completely ridiculous situation. And I'm just as ridiculous for getting involved._

Suddenly Akemi felt herself stop. She was outside a small building on the edge of the shrine. "Eh? Why am I here?" Akemi put her hands on her hips in confusion.

"_Go inside…"_ Akemi felt her pendent grow warm as the voice whispered to her.

"Okay…but I don't think Kagome spends her time in a storage room two-hundred feet away from her house." Akemi snorted slightly.

But as Akemi opened the slider door she realized it wasn't a storage room. The small building was dark and almost completely empty. The only thing Akemi could find was a small staircase leading down a few feet into the darkness.

Carefully stepping down the old wooden stairs, Akemi began to feel hopeless, even if there _was_ something there, it was far too dark to really explore. Despite the chill that had stayed by Akemi since she had arrived in Tokyo, she began to feel warmth around her that seemed to grow in intensity with every breath she took. Looking down at her pendent she noticed a small light glowing from its center, growing brighter with every pulse the pendent gave out; _thu-thump…thu-thump…_ After a moment Akemi could see the entire building, her pendent illuminating everything with a soft pink pallor.

The only thing in the building was a very old well sitting a few feet in front of her. There had never been water in this well; the wooden opening was weathered but showed no significant water damage. _Why would they build a shrine structure around an old well that never held water? It must be important to the shrine, but why?_

As Akemi crossed the last few feet to the edge of the well, she felt a familiar chill run across her neck, bringing with it the distant whisperings of that unknown voice.

"_It's here Akemi…look and see..."_ It's inhumanly frozen breath caressed her cheek, causing her heart to beat erratically inher chest.

Swallowing the rising bile in her throat, Akemi nodded slightly and edged her body over the side of the well. It was empty save for a ladder that ran down the side. _Nothing…_

Akemi wiped the sweat from her brow, turning and sitting on the rim of the well. _Nothing…_ She felt small bubbles of hysteric laughter rising from her throat as she placed her head in her hands. _All this time…I really have gone crazy…_ Small clear pools collected in her hands as she fought the urge to break down. _After what happened, no wonder Papa sent me away like that…was I crazy then too?_

Akemi didn't know how long she sat there, trying to pull herself together. But when she began to hear the movement of the small birds living in the trees around the shrine, she wiped the moisture from her eyes in exhaustion. _It's almost dawn; I should go back and stop this stupidity once and for all, maybe Papa will listen to me and let me go home._ She shook her head tiredly and leaned forward to stand and return to the house, when she felt the pulsing from her pendent stop, freezing her actions.

_The light blinked out…_ Akemi watched as the building was once again flooded in darkness; the only sound her quiet breathing. _Is it over?_ Minutes went by and still there was nothing, Akemi let out her breath slowly and turned from the door to take a last look at the well.

A single pulse rent forth from her pendent, a low vibration that shook her entire body and caused her to lean on the side of the well for support. _Something is wrong…_ Akemi's body continued to shake, keeping her from moving. And as suddenly as it had blinked out, surrounding her in darkness, the light from her pendent exploded into a blinding white light, bringing with it an unearthly tempest that surrounded her, stinging her eyes with its force.

The voice that had haunted her and then abandoned her returned, speaking clearly for the first time. The speaker was a woman, not much older than Akemi was, and in a soft and rich voice she spoke soothingly. "_Do not despair… the way to your answers lies here…_"

The warmth she had felt since she entered this place had grown as the voice spoke, numbing Akemi's mind and quieting her heart. She had never felt such benevolence before, wishing internally that she could simply stay like that. But it was short lived, her euphoria replaced with terror as she felt the wind intensify, pushing her body forward into the well.

The light from Akemi's pendent enveloped her as she fell, unable to even produce the scream that was lodged in her throat. Her last thought before she blacked out was how strange it was that she hadn't hit bottom.

"" "" "" "" _Some time later_ "" "" "" ""

Akemi was woken by the chatter of the birds above her. _They seem much closer now…_ She thought vaguely, her eyes refusing to open due to the pounding in her head. _It feels like I have a wicked hangover._

Something impossible had happened last night, but the fog surrounding Akemi's brain was blocking her from remembering everything. _Was last night just a dream? I have had a lot of strange ones lately…_ The ground beneath her was cold and hard, so where ever she was, it wasn't in Kagome's room. _So I really did take off last night…am I still crazy?_ The thought was a disquieting comfort for Akemi. If what had happened last night, had actually happened, then Akemi wasn't crazy, but she was involved in something that she had no prior knowledge or preparation for. But if everything _was_ just all in her head then…_Guess I'm screwed either way._

Akemi found that her current way of thinking wasn't making her want to wake up anymore than she had before, and something told her she shouldn't linger where she was any longer than she could help it.

The light from behind her eyes seemed much brighter than it should have been, the building was poorly lit and Akemi doubted that even with the door open it would be much better. _Maybe it's just the hangover working one over on me. I can't imagine where I could have gotten liquor though…_

Akemi's eyes remained shut as she propped herself onto her elbows. She could feel dirt underneath her. _Dirt…am I inside the well?_ Akemi opened her eyes slightly and saw that she was, indeed, at the bottom of the well. _Damnit, how the hell am I going to explain this one to Kagome and her family?_ Akemi began to grope numbly for the ladder she had seen last night but found nothing.

"What?" Akemi opened her eyes fully and realized how truly wrong this whole situation was. Above her the sky was a soft pink, the last of the sunrise fading into the blue sky. _Sky..._

Pushing her protesting muscles into action, Akemi began to search for a way up the well. _There are some vines growing down the sides, maybe they can hold my weight long enough to get out of here. _Grabbing a few and wrapping them around her left hand for added support, Akemi pushed her legs against the wall in front of her and her back against the opposite wall, pulling herself up as quickly as she could.

Despite her reservations about the vines strength, Akemi made it to the top of the well fairly easily, pulling herself over the side and landing head first in the grass. _Grass…_

Akemi lifted her head and took in her surroundings for the first time. _I am in big trouble._ The building, the shrine, everything was gone. As Akemi looked around her, she saw that she was sitting in the middle of a forest clearing. What forest it was, or why she was there, Akemi couldn't even begin to fathom.

Her pendent had returned to its normal, dormant state, hanging carelessly around her neck, unwilling to share its secrets with her at the moment. Quelling her heartbeat to a dull roar, Akemi stood up and began walking in a circle around the well.

"It's different somehow...newer maybe… But it's the same well… I'm sure it's the same well." Akemi continued to circle, trying to come up with any explanation. Shit, what the hell am I supposed to do now?" Akemi snarled in frustration.

The voice Akemi had heard since she had arrived was currently silent, maybe not even present. _The one time I would want to hear it, it decides not to show up. Freaking great!_ Looking down, Akemi glanced over her outfit. _All of my sturdiest clothing, my army boots, my dagger…she was preparing me for this. That woman…that, voice, she knew I would need them. She sent me here._ Akemi's hand rested comfortingly on her dagger as she tucked her hair behind her ear with the other, nervously combing the stray hairs with her fingers. _But what am I supposed to do now? Where am I supposed to go?_

A random breeze blew past Akemi and as she breathed it in, she could faintly smell the creatures that lived around the clearing, and more faintly still, the ones that lived deeper into the forest. _I shouldn't be sitting out here in the open like this; I don't know what I'm dealing with yet._

Intent on a clear course of action, Akemi walked silently to the edge of the forest, searching for any signs of civilization as she passed. _I should probably pick a direction._ Akemi thought to herself, looking around. As she searched through the endless maze of trees, Akemi noticed one stood above the rest. It was enormous, freakish even, compared to the size of the other trees in the forest.

"I'll go there then." Akemi nodded to herself as she took off towards the tree. As she walked through the forest Akemi noticed that even the air seemed different here, cleaner somehow. The atmosphere was so clear that Akemi found she could see in detail for miles around her.

_I've never seen so much nature in one place before; even in the large parks at home, it always seemed as though they were fenced in by civilization. But this place…it feels wild, like it would swallow a city up inside it._ Akemi marveled at the sheer number of trees, nothing was clear-cut, nothing was developed; "Amazing." Akemi breathed a small exclamation.

It only took a short walk for Akemi to reach her destination. The tree was surrounded by a small clearing, much like the well, as if the smaller plants and animals quaked in its presence and allowed it ample space to breath.

Vines had grown up around it, building outward as if cradling something against the tree. The largest cluster of vines were centered on a single point and looked to have been ripped apart by something. Though the damage wasn't terribly recent, it _had_ happened in the last year or so.

"What could have done this? Or maybe, _why_ did something do this?" Akemi muttered quietly to herself. Whatever had done it had broken away _from_ the tree; meaning it had to have been there for a very long time, considering the vine growth around it, far too long for and living creature. "Mysteries upon mysteries eh?"

Akemi sighed deeply and sat down against the tree. "It's interesting, but, it really doesn't help me with my problem." She had to find out where the hell she was, and then hopefully find out _why _she was there as well. "This all has to do with Kagome, but I can't really ask her when she's back at her house and I'm…I'm wherever I am."

"_Find the demon…find **Inuyasha**."_ It was only a stray breeze, at least that was what Akemi told herself as she heard the fain t whisperings of her invisible guide.

"Inuyasha?" Akemi wondered aloud. _Inuyasha is **here**? Well I suppose that explains at least one thing._ "I guess I should find him then, at least he's a mutual acquaintance." _Too bad you tried to stab him last time he saw you._ Akemi mocked herself, even if she could find Inuyasha, there was no guarantee he would help her, for that matter there was no guarantee he wouldn't attack Akemi as soon as he saw her. But as Akemi looked around her, she couldn't find any other solution, she would have to at least try and find Inuyasha.

People seemed to come around this tree fairly often; the ground was trampled smooth by the weight of many people upon it. "I'm sure there'll be a path close to here…" Akemi cut out in mid-sentence as she noticed a small path to her left. "A-ha," Akemi exclaimed slightly as she proved her theory correct. _I bet this path will lead to a larger one farther down the path._ It wasn't really a stretch to assume there was a larger path, but Akemi wasn't quite sure what she should and shouldn't assume in this place.

It was beautiful there though, more beautiful and natural than Akemi could ever remember seeing. Her Papa would have loved to see this place, he always talked sadly about there being nothing natural left in the world. _Papa…I wonder what he's doing right now. I hope he's okay._

Akemi hadn't spoken with her father since she had first arrived in Tokyo. She wasn't surprised really, he was in the middle of a case when she had left and seemed more involved in that one than usual. _If he could even manage to be more involved in his work than he already is._

Akemi pushed the thoughts of her father to the back of her mind; it wasn't the time to dwell on things. She had already gotten herself in trouble with her lack of discipline, if she wasn't careful, she could very well get herself killed the next time.

"At least I was right about one thing." Akemi curled her lip into a crooked smile as she saw an opening in the forest; the main path was just a couple yards away. "So there are people here."

Akemi felt her spirits lighten slightly as she walked down the road and saw a small village at the bottom of the hill. _What a strange little village, it looks like it cam straight out of a history book._ The village was made up of mostly small farm houses connected together by dirt paths. There was what looked like a shrine to the left. _I know I'm still most-likely in Japan now at least._

Staying at the edge of the town, Akemi was careful not to let any of the villagers see her. All the men wore their hair in top-knots, and the women were dressed in simple kimonos, fit for farm and house work. Everything about the village was strange to her, no visible technology of any kind and no paved roads. Akemi began to feel less comforted by the presence of these strange people. _Now I know I'm really lost, where on earth do you find this type of place, especially in Japan?_

The shrine seemed like the safest choice in destinations, even if she was in danger here, a holy man was still a holy man after all, and she should be able to turn to him for help. But that still meant that she would have to walk where there were people.

Akemi looked down at her clothing worriedly, "I certainly don't blend in." She muttered. Her dark grey cargo pants were covered in the dirt from the bottom of the well, but her leather jacket had protected her tank top from harm and her arm sleeves were still intact. But her all black attire was troubling, there was no way she could make it less discrete.

Smoothing her hair out and tucking it behind her ears, Akemi took a deep breath and buttoned up her jacket. _It will have to do._

People stopped in what they were doing to stare at her passing. "Who is she," was muttered among the crowd as well as; "another demon perhaps." Which was in turn was followed by, "not another demon! We have such bad fortune these days!" Mother's hid their children behind their backs until Akemi a distance away.

At the bottom of the shrine was a small hut next to the entrance, an old woman stood in its door as she approached, a look of concern etched on her face. "And who are ye?" She asked gruffly.

_Ye?_ Akemi raised her eyebrow slightly as she took in the woman fully. She was dressed in traditional priestess attire that looked to be from around four or five hundred years in the past. A patch covered her right eye and a long bow was slung over her shoulder.

"Are you the priestess for this town?" Akemi asked shortly, her hand lightly fingering her dagger as she did.

"I am, my name is Kaede. Why are you here?" Kaede asked her, stepping a couple feet closer to her.

"My name is Akemi. And I am not a demon as the rest of your village seems to think." Akemi answered, letting her hand fall to her side.

Kaede nodded and crossed the last few feet to stand in front of Akemi. "You can never be too careful these days. Please forgive them; they are constantly in fear of losing their homes. Why are you here Akemi?"

"I don't know." Akemi begin, her defenses still erected around her. "Where exactly am I? I came from the forest at the edge of your home."

"You mean Inuyasha's Forest?" Kaede asked curiously, looking at Akemi closely.

"Inuyasha?" Akemi asked, her eyes widening slightly. "Did you say Inuyasha?"

"Aye, I did." Kaede answered carefully.

"Do you know Inuyasha?" Akemi asked, her heart suddenly beating faster.

"I do." Kaede answered shortly. _How does this strange girl know Inuyasha?_

"Do you know where I can find him?" Akemi asked, she could sense Kaede's willingness to tell her was fading, _she feels protective for him._

"Well…" Kaede was cut short by voice coming through the trees.

"Looks like _I _found _you_ whoever-" Inuyasha leapt in front of Kaede, his hand on his sword, ready to fight when he saw Akemi standing calmly in front of him. "YOU!" He exclaimed, falling back a step.

Akemi's cheeks burned, "hello again Inuyasha. I, uh, I'm sorry about the other night."


End file.
